1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lamp arrangements for use in vehicles and more specifically to an improved lamp arrangement which can be disposed immediately adjacent the rear windshield or on the top of a trunk lid and which features a low profile which renders disposition of the lamp arrangement in the afore mentioned positions possible without imparing rear vision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art arrangement disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application First Provisional Publication No. 54-15078 it has been proposed to provide, in addition to the normally provided rear lamp cluster, an auxiliary lamp arrangement which is adapted for mounting on the rear parcel shelf of a sedan or like automotive vehicle.
This arrangement while providing highly visible additional stop and turn indications to the driver of the vehicle (or vehicles) following behind, it has suffered from the drawback that it projects undesirably into the rear field of vision of the vehicle in which it is disposed.
FIG. 1 shows a similar arrangement wherein an incandescent bulb 1 is disposed in a housing 2. The front of the housing 2 is closed by a transparent or light transmissive cover 3. As will be appreciated, by reducing the size (viz., the vertical dimensions) of the housing 2, the overall height "H" of the device can be reduced. However, due to the disposition of the bulb 1 in the illustrated manner, the inner dimensions of the housing 2 cannot be reduced beyond the diameter "D" of the bulb. In actual fact, some clearance must be provided between the bulb and the inner walls of the housing 2 so as to prevent excessive localized heating thereof by the heat radiation given off by the bulb and further to allow for the bulb to be readily inserted and removed.
Accordingly, it has been hitherto very difficult provide the desired degree of illumination without incurring loss of rearward visibility and aesthetic appearance of the device.